


Second Set

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Liza and Tate have another set of twins.





	Second Set

Much like her first pregnancy, Liza is completely bedridden due to her condition, but this time, she is fortunate enough to have Fuu and Ran to keep her company while Tate busies himself with the gym, and keeping it running on his own. That alone makes it a lot more enjoyable for her, and she is enjoying a game of Go with them one day, grateful for their company.

This is both for mundane mental exercise, but also to help them practice their telepathy without broadcasting or leaving their thoughts open for other psychics to be able to read into, as well as their telekinetic abilities, as they move the pieces without actually lifting their hands.

She’s proud of them, both because they are giving her a fairly decent challenge and because they manage to repel all of her strongest probes, not allowing her any access to their shared thoughts. It is while she is thinking this that she suddenly feels a strong contraction and winces, clutching her stomach and dropping the stone she was holding telekinetically.

As her water breaks, the bedding around her is soaked, and the twins are alerted to their mother’s discomfort. “Are you okay, Mama?” asks Fuu, while Ran asks, “Did you wet the bed?”

Quickly, Liza uses Calm Mind to center herself, before saying, “Everything is fine, you two, there’s nothing for you to worry about. It’s time for the babies to come, that’s all. Fuu, can you please go get your father and tell him? And, Ran, can you help me out of these wet clothes?”

Excited, the twins both set to their tasks. Fuu hurries out of the room, meeting Tate on the way. “The babies are coming!”

Tate had felt something from his wife and sister, and so he had begun to hurry; this only confirms his suspicions. Once both sets of twins have been reunited, as Tate and Fuu enter the room, they help Liza into a kneeling position on the bed, doing what they can to get her comfortable for her labor, and preparing to help her through it.

Liza holds either of her children's hands, and they are worried for her, wincing when she grips their hands tightly as a contraction comes over her. “Are you sure you are going to be okay, Mama?” they ask in unison.

“I'm going to be just fine,” she assures them. “When you two were born, I only had your Papa there to help me. With both of you here too, I know that everything is going to go even better.”

“Are you sure?” Ran asks again, concern written clearly across her face.

“Are you sure?” Fuu echoes, his face matching his twin’s in his worry.

“Absolutely,” she says, trying to lessen her grip the next time she is overcome by the pain of a contraction. “Actually, I’m in less pain now than I was when I had either of you.”

This seems to reassure them enough that they smile for her, giving her hands gentle squeezes to show their support, and when she is hit with more frequent contractions, they are there to make sure that she is still feeling okay. Meanwhile, Tate stays between her legs, watching for the first sign of the first child.

Eventually, as Liza pushes, he sees the head of their first twin from this set, preparing to receive them and urging his sister to continue to push. Liza does as she’s told, fighting through what pain there is until he takes the first twin into his arms, the baby screaming out with her first breath.

“It’s a girl,” he announces over the baby’s cries. He cradles her in his arms to try to sooth her for the moment, and Liza expresses her joy even as she continues to experience contractions and she prepares herself to birth the next twin.

“Girls being the older twin seems to run in the family,” Ran comments, grinning across at her brother, though the two of them wince when Liza squeezes their hands again.

Tate balances the first baby in his arms, used to having to hold two babies at the same time with the experience he’s gotten from his first children. He kneels back down, waiting for the other twin, and Liza begins pushing again, overcome with stronger and stronger contractions again.

When he sees the top of the head of the next baby, he readies himself, urging her on again with, “We’re almost there, Liza. You’re so close now, just keep pushing!”

She does as she’s told, her face contorting as she fights through the pain, gripping her childrens’ hands so tight that they yelp in unison, and Tate pulls the other screaming infant into his arms.

“This one is the boy,” he announces, though they knew beforehand that Liza would be having one of each. He cradles their son in his other arm, soothing him until he’s calmed down as well, and then, he brings both babies to Liza, who is still panting and trying to recover. Ran and Fuu both look on in excitement, getting their first good look at their new siblings.

They let go of their mother’s hands so that she can hold the babies, and bring them up to feed. While they watch, the now middle twins say in unison, “They look a lot like our baby pictures.”

Giggling, Liza says, “That’s exactly what we said when the two of you were born, you know.”

The family had been discussing for some time what to name the babies, and today, they continue the discussion, the issue a bit more pressing now that they are actually here. In the end, they decide Levy for their new son and Tatia for their new daughter, both parents and siblings agreeing that the names suit them perfectly.

It isn’t long after that that the newborn twins fall asleep in their mother’s arms, and Liza follows them soon after, exhausted after giving birth to the two of them. Tate and his older children are there to watch over her, and, though he tells Ran and Fuu that they can go to sleep whenever they want to, they reply in unison, “But it’s our job to look after our younger siblings!”

All he can do is smile fondly and agree to let them stay up with him.


End file.
